


Autosarcophagy

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark, Gen, Poetry, Self-Destruction, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: Self-destruction.
Kudos: 1





	Autosarcophagy

Autosarcophagy

I wish the words flowed as easily as blood dripping from my fingers  
It always hurts less when it comes from someone else  
Eyes aren’t windows to the soul; poetry is  
So what does it mean when I stop writing?

Am I a shark, sharp and chilling  
But only swimming to keep from suffocating?

Blood in the water keeps me going  
Terrifying  
Calculating  
Cold  
But the water was too clean, too clear

I open my own veins just to keep myself moving  
Too hungry to stop  
Consuming myself  
Dying to stay alive


End file.
